


Just one more try

by jabe1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabe1313/pseuds/jabe1313
Summary: 4 times Dean didn't manage to confess his feelings and the one time he did





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story so please be nice:)

4 times Dean was about to confess his feelings and the one time he did

1.

They were all sitting at the lunch table as usual. Jo and Charlie were talking loudly about the new Maths teacher Mr. Adler who according to Jo was the devil in disguise and Benny was telling Victor all about the date he'd been to last weekend with Andrea and how he was sure that she was the one. Dean wished that he could be able to talk openly about his feelings regarding a certain blue eyed boy currently sitting next to him like Benny could about his girlfriend.

He had known Cas since they were 6 when they were first introduced to each other by their mothers. They had instantly clicked and now 12 years later they were still best friends even though Dean's feelings regarding Cas were not strictly platonic. Now they were in their senior year and Dean still hadn't been able to confess his feelings and it was becoming more difficult to keep them hidden each day.

"Dean are you alright?" Cas was looking at him with a worried look in his eyes and Dean was reminded yet again why he loved Cas so much. He knew him better than anyone and could sense immediately that Dean was feeling down. 

"I'm fine Cas. Just sick from hearing Bennys sappy love story." The last part wasn't meant to be taken seriously of course and Benny knew that for he threw a chip at Deans face. Everyone knew that Dean, even though he pretended to be allergic to anything remotely romantic, loved all those chick flicks with all those sappy love stories. No one was allowed to talk about the incident which happened while they were all watching The Notebook. No one. (Even though Cas loved to tease him about it when they were alone but since it was Cas, it was alright).

But the worried look in Cas' eyes didn't vanish and suddenly the words were at the tip of Dean's tongue, just seeing Cas so worried about him made him want to confess his feelings.  
He was just about to open his mouth, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, sweat running down his face when the bell to signal the end of lunch rang. Everyone started to stand up at once and Dean once again didn't manage to do it. 

2.

The second time was over before it even began.

Cas was over at Dean's so they could study for the upcoming Maths test when Dean, clumsy as he was, tripped on his way to the kitchen to get them some drinks and fell on his ass. Cas, who after hearing Dean's manly yelp, looked up from his book, saw Dean sprawled across the floor and started laughing so hard that tears started to run down his face.  
"It's not that funny.", pouted Dean but he couldn't keep a straight face either.  
"Your face... and that noise you made..!", Cas managed to say between burst of laughter. And Dean sitting on the floor and watching Cas' beautiful face couldn't be angry even if he wanted to. Cas was just so beautiful, even more so when he laughed because his eyes would wrinkle at the corners and those baby blues would be shining even more. 

Just as Dean was about to open his mouth, Cas stood up and announced that he would be getting the drinks because he didn't want Dean to hurt himself on the stairs. 

And so, the moment was over.

3.

The third time was after Dean's talk with his mother where she forced him to talk about his feelings. She told him that there was no way Cas didn't reciprocate his feelings and that he should do it before it was too late. And she was right because prom was coming up and before they knew it graduation would be on the way. Dean and Cas had applied to the same colleges so he wasn't really worried, if he didn't manage to confess his feelings at prom, he would do it in college. Yes, that was a good plan.  
"You're such a pussy!", Sam would say but Dean just wasn't sure if he would be able to do it.

So when they were standing next to each other besides the snack table in their suits, each having a cup of the weird punch in their hands, Dean was ready to do it.  
He turned so that he was facing Cas and took a deep breath. Cas, sensing Dean was about to say something important, turned his intense blue eyes on him and gave him his undivided attention. For a lot of people it was unnerving to have Cas staring at them so much but Dean got used to it after a while and was even enjoying having Cas looking at him like that. 

Just as he was about to tell Cas how much he loved him and that he wanted them to be more than just friends, Lisa Braeden interrupted them and asked Dean if he wanted to dance with her. Dean was about to decline when Cas gave him a tight-lipped smile and turned around to join Charlie and Jo by the bleachers.

4.

The last time he didn't manage to do it was in college. 

They both had been accepted to the same college and it just made sense for them to be roommates. While Cas had decided to study to become an English teacher, Dean wanted to be an engineer. It suited them both really well since Cas loved books and Dean loved to work on cars, his Impala being his favorite.

One night, as Dean was studying, Cas came barging in the door and looking at Dean wildly. His dark hair was windswept and his blue eyes were darting across the room.  
"Hiya Cas. You alright, buddy?"  
"Balthazar asked me out!", came Cas' fast reply and Dean knew this was not the moment to confess his feelings.

They got in one hell of a fight, Dean yelling about how Cas didn't even know the guy and Cas roaring back how it was none of Dean's business since he didn't say anything about Deans dates as well.  
It went on the whole night and the result was that they didn't talk to each other for a few days. Cas still went on the date but afterwards told Dean that he thought it didn't go too well and that they probably wouln't go on another date.

To say that Dean was relieved would be an understatement.

+1

They were both sitting on the hood of the Impala looking at the stars. Even though Dean protested the whole drive about how it was a "stupid chick flick idea", he was secretly happy and content to be there with Cas by his side. 

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like, if we hadn't met each other?"

Dean looked over at Cas, not knowing what had brought this on. "Boring and dull, obviously. You're my best friend, man. Can't imagine life without you."  
Dean's ears turned pink and he knew he was blushing so he quickly turned away and looked back up at the stars.

"I'm grateful that you're in my life Dean.", Cas said in a soft voice. Dean could feel his eyes on him and turned his head so they were staring at each other. Cas was looking at him intently like he was trying to say something and without thinking Dean leaned forward. Cas eyes flicked down to his lips and back up to his eyes and that was all the confirmation Dean needed. " 'm grateful too.", he mumbled before pressing his lips to Cas' suprisingly soft ones.

So maybe he didn't manage to confess his feelings by saying the three words everyone had always urged him to say but he was pretty sure Cas got the message.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
